This invention relates generally to a novel apparatus for generating energy by simultaneously using the energy available in both the wind and the wave action on a body of water. More particularly, the invention concerns an apparatus for harnessing both wind and wave energy comprising a housing which is fixed at a preselected height above the bottom of the body of water and below the surface of the water, and which has an inner cavity having an outer tubular wall and a tubular inner wall defining therebetween an inner chamber and an outer chamber. Also included is a second buoyant housing which also has an internal cavity defined by a tubular outer wall and a tubular inner wall dividing this inner cavity also into an inner chamber and an outer chamber, with the tubular outer wall of the first housing extending upwardly and into a sleeve surrounding the tubular outer wall of the second buoyant housing and in slidably sealing engagement within that sleeve. The inner walls of the cavities in the upper and lower housings are also in slidably sealing contact to thereby connect the inner and outer chambers of the upper and lower housings. The upper housing has at least one inlet passage which directs the wind across the blades of at least one turbine contained in the upper housing with the turbine discharge into the inner chamber of the upper housing and through the inner chamber of the lower housing where it is directed across the blades of at least one turbine contained in the bottom of the inner cavity of the lower housing. The discharge from the at least one turbine in the lower housing is directed through the outer chambers of the lower housing and upper housing onto the blades of the at least one turbine in the upper housing. Further, wave action causes the upper housing to move up and down relative to the lower housing and a one way flow valve, e.g., a flapper valve, contained in the inner chamber of the upper housing shuts upon downward motion of the upper housing to cause a pumping action on the air thus trapped in the inner chamber of the lower housing which begins decreasing in volume, thereby assisting in driving the turbines in the lower housing, and increasing the discharge pressure from those turbines, which in turn is fed to the turbines in the upper housing.
In the past it has been common to use wind energy to generate power, e.g., generating electrical power, and also to use the energy contained in wave motion of a body of water to generate power. However, no apparatus exists in the art for utilizing the wind to generate power and utilizing wave motion to supplement the wind pressure for driving the generating means to increase the amount of useful energy obtainable from the wind.
The problems enumerated in the foregoing are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which intend to impair the effectiveness of previously known power generators utilizing natural forces, e.g., wind and wave energy. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that natural forces energy generators appearing in the art have not been altogether satisfactory in the utilization of the energy contained in both the wind and the waves.